vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109682-effect-suppression-in-wildstar
Content ---- We really need full fledged telegraph control yesterday. Customize colors, turn off telegraphs for specific abilities etc. | |} ---- ---- Yes I know about the hidden option(s) that we can't get to but it still has yet to be acknowledged by CRB (to my knowledge). The slash command has not worked since drop 1 or 2. It does literally nothing when I use it. Yeah, the only thing that sucks is that this was actually in THEIR patch notes. Yet it isn't in game, and out of the 3 Devs I have quoted, none of them have answered back. | |} ---- If you say so. I entered it and had my spells suppressed and this was after drop 2. A few guildies did it as well and spell effects were suppressed for them as well. Edit: /eval Apollo.SetConsoleVariable("spell.visualSuppression", 1.0) is what we've all entered and has worked so idk my friend. | |} ---- In his defense, this isn't an easy command to remember and you don't see it on the forums much. I remember the thread that a dev chimed in on this about, and it wasn't a particularly active one. The more this gets broadcasted out, the better. | |} ---- I've got that as well as my AuraMastery settings saved in a doc on my Desktop for easy access. This game likes to wipe out all of my settings randomly, improvise, adapt and overcome. Edit: Copy and paste works for the command. | |} ---- Yeah, I have it bookmarked where I last found it. I guess I will try it when I get home from work, but as of 2 weeks ago I tried that exact command (additionally, I have tried 1.0, 0.8, 0.5 to try diff suppression rates and nothing changed). Outside of that command though, patch notes stated it was an option in game on the Video options, which it is not. I assume it is among the other hidden settings in the options, which I would like a Dev to at least acknowledge as a bug/issue since day 1. | |} ---- I think the reason they revealed it as a slash command is that it's a workaround for the players that absolutely need the feature, even though they haven't fixed it to the point that it's fully functional for all and in the official settings where it belongs. I might have interpreted it wrong, but I imagine you could PM someone thru the forums or ask on twitter for clarification if you need it. | |} ---- My computer doesn't suck, what is this? | |} ---- I suppose. It is just really disheartening knowing that the Devs I quoted had saw the question be asked (since i had quoted them), and simply chose not to respond on the several different occasions. I understand they can't get to all questions, and some they may not know the answer to. But this should be a fairly simply question, with a fairly simple answer that 1 of them could have taken 30 seconds to explain so that the entire community isn't in the dark on it. It isn't a big deal with soloing or even 5 man groups so much. But in raids and high volume PvP it simply blocks telegraphs to the point you can't even see them on the ground. In my opinion that is sort of an issue, and I feel would help performance quite a bit for some people (my PC has no troubles handling it btw, but it is a clutterfest). I shouldn't need to go to twitter to get a response on something they could have easily answered on their official forums i guess is my point. And a PM is just as good as quoting them since they get a notification either way. Out in the open, more people get the real/full answer straight from a devs mouth rather than speculation anyways. | |} ---- Lol my computer doesn't suck either. But thank you for your dimwitted comment. The particle/spell effect do not effect my game performance in the slightest and I am always over 60fps in raids. That is not the issue, nor the point of my thread. | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IgVS9yNFGg | |} ---- LOL'd. But thanks for calling me retarded. Appreciate it. | |} ---- As often as devs are quoted, I doubt they get a notification by default anytime they are, otherwise they'd have nothing BUT notifications to look at all day. I agree that twitter shouldn't be required to get info that you want, but in the world we live in today it's unfortunately pretty efficient in getting attention and being direct. TL;DR you just got unlucky in the forum lottery, dont be sad | |} ---- To be fair, the only reason devs got quoted a lot was due to comments being allowed on patch notes. Outside of that, they don't post enough to be quoted. So this statement is something I disagree with :/ | |} ---- I dunno, check any non-CM, non-patch note post in the Dev tracker and see how many times they're requoted in the same thread; most forum users do it not only to reply directly to that post, but to cement some sort of imaginary one-sided relationship with them because something official is in a special quote box and attached to their post now. "Thanks Cougar!" "Good update, thanks for letting us know this fix is coming!" "Do you like coffee or tea?" This applies to any MMO forum actually. All dose blue quotes on da wow boards... | |} ---- ---- ---- That eval command is on a stickied post on General Discussion. In the first post. | |} ---- ---- ----